Três Dias para o amor
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Eles se conheceram e tinham tudo para que ficassem juntos, pelo menos era o que acreditavam.


**Título**: Três dias para o Amor

**Anime**: Weiss Kreuz

**Casal**: Aya x Omi

**Classificação**: Yaoi/UA

**Autor** [a]: Yoru no Yami

**Beta**: Dhandara

* * *

"_Há quem diga que o amor é para tolos. _

_Há quem diga que o amor é uma mentira inventada por aqueles que nada fazem além de sonhar._

_Mas somente aqueles, que já o experimentaram e que podem realmente._

_O que é amar."_

_

* * *

  
_

CyberCafé WK – 20:20 hs:

A porta abriu-se repentinamente fazendo todos no local, dirigirem seu olhar para a entrada do estabelecimento. O jovem que entrou intempestivamente corou envergonhado sussurrando desculpas pela entrada abrupta. Ele já estava demasiadamente atrasado e tudo que não desejava era chamar a atenção, o que se mostrou impossível devido a sua entrada.

O moreno vestido de jeans encostado displicentemente atrás do balcão, sorriu diante da vergonha que cobria o rosto jovem do sócio loiro. Era sempre a mesma cena nas noites de quinta-feira, não sabia ainda porque se preocupava com a demora do outro, quando o relógio marca sete da noite e Omi não aparecia.

Ambos tinha outros empregos que ocupavam uma parte do tempo de cada um, se bem que se fosse avaliar o trabalho dele e de Omi, o trabalho do loiro era melhor, em relação ao horário, uma vez que não exigia um horário fixo como o seu de instrutor. Sendo assim ambos se revezavam na direção do pequeno negócio que possuíam juntos. Pequeno pelo menos até que abrissem uma nova loja dali a três dias, num dos shoppings mais movimentados da cidade.

Diferentemente de si, que já achava de bom tamanho o emprego e o negócio que tinham, seu amigo loiro era voluntário na escola próximo onde moravam, o que significava que duas vezes por semana o mesmo dava aulas de informática para os menos afortunados que não podiam pagar os preços exorbitantes dos cursinhos de informática na região.

Não tinha nada contra ao fato de Omi se dispor a dar aulas gratuitamente, já havia até mesmo ajudado dando algumas aulas de futebol na escola, embora não tivesse permanecido muito tempo. O único problema em sua opinião era que o loiro sempre se empolgava em suas aulas, e se esquecia da vida, acabava que ele tinha que ligar para o amigo, recordando-o de que o mesmo tinha de substituí-lo no CyberCafé.

Suas demoras não passavam de meia hora, no máximo uma hora, entretanto de suas demoras já estavam se estendendo mais tempo, chegando às vezes até em três horas, e o fato mais estranho era que isso passou a acontecer a apenas algumas semanas e sempre nas quintas, embora o motivo em si lhe fosse desconhecido.

Já havia perguntado ao amigo o motivo, mas o mesmo sempre corava e desconversava. O fazendo suspeitar de que o amigo estava escondendo algo. Ainda assim não podia deixar de sentir-se feliz por Omi, afinal o loiro andava triste desde que ele havia terminado um relacionamento com um cara. Não sabia exatamente quem era, uma vez que nunca haviam sido devidamente apresentados, uma vez que parecia que tudo não havia durado mais do que uma semana. Tudo que sabia do cara era a voz, das vezes que atendera alguma ligação, o nome do infeliz que jurara esganar quando descobrisse a aparência dele e do quanto o mesmo fizera o loiro sofrer quanto terminaram.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz suave do amigo, o fazendo sorriu ligeiramente, não havia realmente como ficar aborrecido com o loirinho que tinha como um irmão.

- Desculpe Ken....sinto muito mesmo.

- Tudo bem Omi.

Omi sorriu envergonhado dependurando o casaco pesado no cabideiro próximo ao balcão, já começando a trabalhar a fim de que o sócio pudesse sair. Ken passou a mão sobre a cabeleira loira, pegando seu casaco marrom, não adiantaria mesmo perguntar ao outro o que estava acontecendo.

E era exatamente por esse motivo, que ele e o namorado haviam bolado um meio de descobrir a verdade. Esperava a apenas que Yohji não houvesse esquecido o que lhe prometera pela manhã, antes que o namorado deixasse sua cama.

....00..00 FlashBack 0.0.0...00..

Street BellaViena – 08:45hs:

O moreno sorriu diante da caricia em seu rosto, fazendo com que o namorado retribuísse o sorriso antes de dar um suspiro cansado. Já imaginava o que toldava de preocupação dos olhos negros que tanto amava embora a preocupação do outro também fosse partilhada por ele, afinal o pequeno sócio de seu amante, já podia ser considerado da família, uma vez que o mesmo o havia encantado desde que o conhecera.

Fazia mais ou menos seis meses que ele e Ken namoravam, havia sido difícil convencer o moreno de suas intenções, mas não poderia censurá-lo, afinal a fama que possuía de playboy não ajudava muito quanto o assunto era o que assumir um compromisso sério. Então depois de três meses de insistência finalmente conseguira convencer o ex-jogador de que suas intenções eram verdadeiras. Desde então o relacionamento deles fluía as mil maravilhas.

No inicio havia achado um pouco estranho o fato de Ken, dizer que somente aceitaria o pedido depois que tivesse a aprovação de seu sócio, mas depois de uma rápida explicação de seu amado entendera e achava justo o motivo.

Ken e Omi se conheciam desde pequenos, ambos de famílias desfeitas, os dois não possuíam ninguém a quem pudessem chamar de família. Por coincidência do destino ambos acabaram por ir parar, no mesmo orfanato, onde fortaleceram os laços que possuíam. Tornando-os muito mais unidos do que se possuíssem laços sanguíneos.

Foi natural então que fugissem juntos e decidissem subsistirem por si mesmos, o que não foi muito fácil de inicio. Ainda assim ambos podiam dizer com orgulho de que haviam conseguido a duras penas sobreviver.

Seu amor tornou-se craque no futebol e o amigo um mestre na informática.

Pelo que conhecia do passado dos dois, no tempo em que Ken desfrutava da glória de sua carreira como jogador de futebol. Omi havia estudado e se formado em Ciências com ênfase em Computação de Dados, o que o tornara um pequeno mestre na área apesar da idade e o que lhe abriu muitas portas de emprego, e um considerável pé de meia.

Ken também havia obtido sua parcela de sucesso como jogador, que durou alguns anos, até o incidente que o tirara inesperadamente dos campos três anos após Omi se formar. Nunca ouvia o moreno reclamar sobre não poder mais jogar, mas sabia que o amante sentia falta do cheiro da grama, dos gritos da torcida, e da agitação antes de cada partida. Uma vez ou outra Ken encontrava fãs e distribuía autógrafo, mas era certo que o mesmo jamais voltaria a jogar.

Ainda assim o moreno havia se aposentado com uma pequena fortuna, e não pensou duas vezes em montar um pequeno negócio com o amigo loiro, num dos pontos mais quentes. Não sabia como os dois conseguiam aquentar a movimentação do negócio que seria expandido dali a três dias, para um novo ponto no shopping.

Sempre que indagava Ken o mesmo sorria e dizia que era divertido, nada muito complicado na verdade, embora em sua opinião, enlouqueceria se tivesse que ficar mais de algumas poucas horas no local que vivia cheio de jovens.

Os dois tinham oito a dez funcionários, divididos em duas escalas que se ocupavam de atender aos pedidos de bebidas e comida, assim como monitorar as vinte máquinas do local, verificando se as mesmas estavam em perfeito funcionamento.

O CyberCafé funcionava quase vinte quatro horas por dia, abrindo as nove da manhã e fechando a uma da madrugada. O movimento era maior na hora do almoço e no inicio da noite, chegando a ter uma movimentação de até quinhentas pessoas por dia. Um bom negócio se fosse colocar na ponta do lápis.

Ken geralmente chegava às duas da tarde no café, logo depois das aulas que dava numa escola de futebol do outro lado da cidade largando as sete quando Omi chegava de seus afazeres que se dividiam em dar aulas como voluntário e seu trabalho como consultor numa multinacional. Que não lhe obrigava a ter um horário fixo ou estar presente fisicamente. Na verdade o loiro raramente ia à sede da multinacional, resolvendo os problemas sempre que possível por telefone ou por videoconferência. O que lhe permitia dividir seu tempo da maneira que quisesse.

Não sabia como os dois arrumavam pique para tudo isso. Seu horário de trabalho como detetive era flexível, mas ainda assim tomava boa parte de seu tempo, bem mais do que desejava. Apenas imaginar a rotina dos dois o fazia ter cabelos brancos, ainda assim os dois conseguiam administrar perfeitamente seus horários, o que não poderia dizer de si mesmo.

Yohji deixou tais pensamentos de lado, voltando ao pensamento inicial que toldava de preocupação os olhos de seu amado.

- Preocupado com Omi?

Ken sorriu sabendo que seria impossível esconder algo de seu namorado. Yohjji tinha uma personalidade única, não muito condizente para a profissão de detetive em sua opinião, ainda assim o mesmo tinha uma habilidade nata de descobrir as coisas o que o tornava sem sombra de duvida o melhor. Era quase que impossível esconder as coisas dele. Yohji parecia conhecê-lo melhor que ele mesmo. Ken acomodou a cabeça no peito desnudo do amante, suspirando antes de contar o que lhe preocupava ou deveria dizer deixava-o curioso.

- Eu tava lembrando que hoje é quinta-feira, e provavelmente Omi chegara atrasado e eu gostaria de descobrir o porquê.

- Já perguntou a ele o motivo?

- Você sabe que já, mas tudo que consigo dele é uma representação genuína de um tomate.

Yohji sorriu sabendo exatamente o que Ken queria dizer. A primeira vez que vira Omi envergonhado não conseguira conter o riso o que fez com que o loiro ficasse ainda mais sem graça aumentando a coloração avermelhada que tingiu de rubro o rosto pálido. Não era muito fácil arrancar as coisas do pequeno, ainda mais quando o fato ou assunto em si o deixava constrangido. Seja lá qual fosse o motivo que o fazia se atrasar nas noites de quinta, com certeza deveria ser algo que o desconcertava. Tinha quase certeza do que poderia ser, tinha a apenas que descobrir um meio de confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Há que horas exatamente Omi vai para escola?

Ken fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar da rotina do amigo. Não era muito complicado, Omi levantava todos os dias, por volta das seis da manhã com exceção dos domingos quando o loiro permanecia até tarde na cama. O amigo levantava todas as manhãs para correr por pelo menos duas horas no parque a algumas quadras dali, retornando por volta das oito e alguma coisa, tomando um banho e degustando um caprichado café da manhã, enquanto acessava o laptop verificando sua agenda.

Se não encontrasse nenhuma reunião marcada ou problema para resolver, o mesmo costumava ir à biblioteca para ler e se atualizar, comprando um ou dois livros disposto a aprender algo novo. Depois eles se encontravam na hora do almoço para trocar alguma idéias antes dele ir para o CyberCafé e Omi voltar pra casa ou ir a escola dar aulas. O que acontecia por volta das duas ou três da tarde.

- Se não me engano ele costuma ir por volta das três a escola. Porque?

- Eu tava pensando que talvez eu pudesse ajudar a solucionar sua curiosidade.

- Como?!

- Minha agenda está livre hoje, eu poderia gentilmente dar um pulo na escola e ver se descubro algo.

- Você ta dizendo vigiar Omi?!!!

Yohji teve que rir da expressão de choque presente nos olhos e na voz do amante. Parecia até que havia dito que iria matar o loiro ou coisa parecida. Quando na verdade ele iria apenas usar de suas habilidades de detetive para aparecer na escola sem ser visto por Omi e confirmar suas suspeitas. Nada ilegal como parecia ser o pensamento do namorado. Balançou a cabeça diante do que parecia passar pela mente do moreno brincando delicadamente a ponta do nariz do amado fazendo-o franzir ligeiramente o rosto.

Ken sabia que o Yohji não faria nada ilícito ou que pudesse comprometer Omi, sabia que o amado era uma pessoa séria quando o assunto era investigação. Mesmo assim não pode deixar de se chocar com o que o mesmo havia proposto. Não sabia definir exatamente o que sentira ao ouvir a sugestão, mas era como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade do amigo ou algo parecido. Mesmo assim sabia que não havia muitas alternativas, se realmente quisesse sanar sua curiosidade.

Yohji beijou a ponta do nariz de Ken antes de assegurá-lo de que não faria nada, que pudesse comprometer a amizade deles ou que viesse a prejudicar ou envergonhar o jovem loiro.

- Não se preocupe.....eu serei cuidadoso.

- Eu sei.

Sabia que poderia confiar nas habilidades e descrição do amante. Ken sorriu antes de tomar os lábios do amante entre os seus e senti-lo abraça-lo com carinho. A sensação de plenitude que sentia nos braços de Yohji era algo que o surpreendia sempre que estavam juntos. Nunca poderia imaginar que o detetive fosse tão carinhoso e fiel.

As mãos de Yohji começaram a percorrer o seu corpo e logo a excitação começou a se fazer presente intensificando-lhe a respiração a medida que o prazer lhe toldava os sentidos.

Yohji sorriu diante do ofego que arrancou do amante, após acariciar-lhe as costas, sentiu a pele macia arrepiar-se a seu toque, e afastou-se ligeiramente para poder ver os olhos do moreno escurecerem mediante ao prazer e a paixão que começava a incendiá-lo. Jamais se cansaria de ver o prazer que causava ao moreno escurecer-lhe os olhos, cada vez que via isso acontecer sentia-se o homem mais afortunado do mundo.

- Eu te amo Ken.

Ken corou diante das palavras ditas com carinho, uma vez que eram raras as vezes que o namorado o fazia seriamente. Não duvidava dos sentimentos dele por si, sabia o quanto Yohji o amava e respeitava o relacionamento que tinham, mas cada vez que o ouvia dizer essas três palavras de maneira tão séria olhando-o nos olhos como se desvendasse todos os seus segredos. Nesses momentos tinha a certeza de que o que tinham, era real e jamais poderia ser quebrado independente do que acontecesse.

....00..00 Fim-FlashBack 0.0.0...00..

Ken suspirou diante das lembranças. Yohji o completava mais do que pensou um dia ser possível. Ele desejou uma boa noite ao loiro, exigindo que o mesmo o ligasse quando deixasse a loja e chegasse em casa, ganhando um sorriso e duas afirmativas. Deixou a loja se encaminhando rapidamente para o estacionamento a algumas quadras a frente, onde havia marcado com o namorado, esperava apenas que Yohji houvesse descoberto algo, pois a curiosidade estava corroendo seu estômago desde a hora do almoço, quando se despediu de Omi à tarde.

..00..0.00.0..0.0

Estacionamento 3D's:

O loiro olhou pela décima vez para o relógio, estava começando a ficar nervoso diante da demora do outro. Seus dedos estavam titubeando o volante de maneira nervosa, quando um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao lembrar do que descobrira, estava certo ao imaginar a razão dos atrasos do sócio de seu amante. Até mesmo poderia imaginar a reação do amante ao contar-lhe suas descobertas. Sabia que Ken ficaria surpreso, para não dizer abismado e também muito aborrecido. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver a figura conhecida se aproximando do veiculo.

O jogador chegou ao estacionamento procurando o conversível vermelho do namorado. Localizou-o a poucos metros e dirigiu-se rapidamente até ele.

Yohji sorriu ao ver Ken, beijando-o carinhosamente tão logo o mesmo sentou-se ao seu lado dentro do veiculo.

- E então? Descobriu algo?

- E não descubro sempre.

Ken rolou os olhos diante da malicia nas palavras do amante, colocando o cinto de segurança tão logo o loiro ligou o carro se dirigindo a saída do estacionamento. Seus olhos expressaram uma ligeira confusão diante das palavras do outro, que dirigia o veiculo na direção oposta aonde normalmente iam às noites de quinta.

- A razão ainda deve estar lá. Você mesmo poderá ver.

.0.00.0..0.00..

Dois dias depois:

Ken estava terminando de arrumar as coisas na nova loja, quando seu olhar desviou-se para Omi que terminava de configurar o último dos quinze computadores. Não sabia se ficava surpreso ou triste diante da descoberta. Jamais poderia imaginar que um ruivo sério e com o dobro do tamanho do loiro era a razão do mesmo se atrasar todas as quintas. Embora não pudesse censurá-lo, uma vez que tinha que admitir que o jovem professor de artes marciais era realmente atraente. Embora ele houvesse feito o loiro passar por maus bocados, há poucos meses atrás.

Uma dúvida transpareceu em seus olhos diante do que ele e Yohji haviam feito. Na verdade ele apenas concordara depois de muita insistência do namorado, por ele teria ido tomar uma satisfação pelo que o ruivo fizera, mas como Yohji disse isso era assunto do ruivo e de Omi, e apenas ele poderiam dizer o que houve.

Mesmo assim não sabia se havia agido certo ou se o plano iria funcionar, mas não poderia negar que era uma forma de juntar o sócio a reatar com o ruivo que parecia ter lhe devolvido a alegria para outras coisas que não envolvessem máquinas e números, mesmo depois do que havia feito.

Omi sentiu-se observado e voltou seu olhar para o amigo que o observava com um olhar estranho, na verdade Ken estava agindo estranhamente já tinha dois dias e não fazia idéia do porque. De uma hora para outra o moreno começara a falar mais do que o normal sobre suas aulas na escola e perguntar como eram os outros professores voluntários e não fazia idéia do porque uma vez que Ken nunca demonstrou interesse em saber sobre os outros professores.

Ken sorriu para Omi ao ver que o outro o olhava, voltando a arrumar as coisas. Se tudo desse certo o loiro receberia uma grande chance na noite seguinte.

Sem que Omi suspeitasse que ele e Yohji haviam enviado um convite em nome do loiro convidando o professor de artes marciais para a inauguração da nova loja. Não sabiam se o ruivo aceitaria o convite, nem ao menos sabiam os motivos deles terem se separado ou se o outro ainda estava interessado em Omi. Mas como Yohji havia dito antes, eles precisavam se arriscar um pouco se quisessem dar ao loirinho uma chance de estar frente a frente com o ruivo chamado Aya.

0.0.0....0...0..00..

Noite seguinte – 21:00hs- Crystal Hyde Shopping:

As pessoas sorriam e bebiam alegremente. O movimento para o primeiro dia, era maior que o esperado e eles não poderiam estar mais contentes. Omi sorriu para Ken balançando a cabeça ao ver Yohji praguejar ao perder mais uma partida de corrida para uma garota, a seis partida no total.

A maioria dos presentes eram pessoas que visitavam o shopping e que certamente voltariam. Como Ken costumava dizer clientes em potencial. O restante do pessoal era de alguns conhecidos que haviam sido convidados para a inauguração.

Omi voltou seu olhar para a outra entrada da loja, detendo-se no ruivo que viera acompanhado por uma jovem de cabelos escuros. Ficara surpreso ao vê-lo adentrar a loja, e mais surpreso ainda ao ouvi-lo agradecer pelo convite. Sabia muito bem que não havia convidado o ruivo, pois eles não se falavam direito desde o rompimento repentino do outro e jamais teria coragem para ser ousado a esse ponto. Ainda nem entendia porque subitamente Aya terminara com ele.

Yohji levantou-se apertando a mão da garota parabenizando-a pela vitória dando lugar ao namorado que também havia sido desafiado pela garota em uma partida. Seus olhos encontraram com os de Omi que observava a distância o ruivo e a morena que o acompanhava.

Sussurrou algo no ouvido do moreno que sacudiu a cabeça, se encaminhando até o loirinho, e passando os braços por seus ombros, trazendo-o de volta a realidade. Ganhando um sorriso envergonhado.

- Vem vamos conversar um pouco chibi. Deixe os outros se preocuparem com a loja.

Omi suspirou suavemente acompanhando Yohji, voltando seu olhar mais uma vez para trás, virando-se rapidamente quando seu olhar cruzou com o do ruivo.

00.0...0.0.00..0.00..00..0.00.0

Aya acompanhou com o olhar quando Omi deixou a loja, acompanhado pelo outro loiro. Ainda estava surpreso pelo convite e mais surpreso ainda por ter aceitado comparecer, embora o real motivo não lhe fosse totalmente obscuro, não queria confessar, mas já era capaz de admitir que sentia falta do outro.

Ainda assim jamais teria vindo se sua irmã não houvesse insistido. A separação deles não havia sido algo que o agradara, mas não conseguira desobedecer a seu pai, quando o mesmo o advertira para terminar o relacionamento com Omi. Entretanto estava bastante inclinado a voltar atrás em sua decisão, mesmo que isso o fizesse ser deserdado.

Não sabia como o pai havia descoberto, uma vez que sempre havia sido cuidadoso quando saiam juntos, mas de alguma maneira ele descobrira e uma noite ao chegar em casa depois de um encontro maravilhoso viu-se obrigado a enfrentar o pai.

Discutiram terrivelmente sobre o assunto, mas o final acabou sendo o que não desejava. Separar-se de Omi. Não tivera coragem de contar ao loiro o motivo do rompimento, uma vez que nem ele mesmo conseguia se olhar no espelho. Isso serviu para torná-lo mais fechado a cada dia, o que não passou desapercebido por ninguém.

Então num momento raro de fraqueza acabara confessando a irmã seu envolvimento com o loiro. Pouco depois de chegar em casa ainda aturdido pelo convite entregue por um mensageiro, quando estava saindo da escola, após mais um dia de aula na última quinta.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, fazendo usa irmã olhá-lo de maneira divertida. O único pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi o de que estava literalmente perdido.

0.0.0....0...0..00..

Omi olhava distraidamente para os lados, tentando não encarar Yohji, que havia acendido um cigarro. Eles haviam caminhando em silêncio pelos corredores do shopping até chegar a cafeteria no terceiro andar. Yohji tragou a fumaça do cigarro, retirando-o dos lábios e brincando com ele entre os dedos, decidindo ser direto. Era claro para si que o ruivo ainda tinha interesse no jovem loiro a sua frente e estava mais do que na hora do outro dar o próximo passo.

- Convide-o para jantar.

- O QUÊ?!!!!!

Omi não conseguiu evitar gritar, já estava desconfiado de que Yohji e Ken tinham alguma coisa a ver com o aparecimento de Aya na inauguração da loja, embora não soubesse dizer quando os dois haviam descoberto seu envolvimento com o ruivo que desde o inicio havia deixado claro que não se sentia a vontade em público. Não que isso o incomodasse também não se sentia a vontade para acariciar ou demonstrar sua afeição por Aya em público, ainda assim desejava que eles pudessem ter dado certo.

Não sabia exatamente como havia se envolvido com o ruivo, sendo os dois tão diferentes. Aya era sempre fechado e ele mais aberto, embora a timidez as vezes o impedisse de ser mais aberto com o ruivo. Omi abaixou a cabeça suspirando suavemente, meditando no que Yohji disse, não era porque não desejasse convidar Aya e conhece-lo melhor, ou até mesmo para tentar entender o porquê da separação repentina, mas sim porque ele não tinha coragem para convidar o ruivo diretamente.

Yohji observou o rosto de Omi e batalha interna do loiro, imaginava como deveria ser difícil para o pequeno, mas sabia também que o outro não era alguém de se acovardar por qualquer motivo. Ele precisava apenas de um empurrãozinho no momento.

- Você tem que dar o primeiro passo chibi, por mais difícil que possa parecer. Se você quer algo, tem que lutar para conseguir, sabe disso.

- Eu sei.

Yohji sorriu desmanchando os fios loiros, antes de levar a xícara aos lábios e tomar um pouco mais do café expresso que haviam pedido. Omi olhou para a própria xícara imaginando o quão difícil deveria ser convidar alguém pra sair.

"_Eu espero que não seja assim tão difícil."_

0.0.0....0...0..00..

Restaurante Hyuuga – 21:30hs:

Omi suspirou cansado. As coisas não estavam saindo exatamente como imaginava, embora não pudesse realmente culpar alguém além de si mesmo, afinal quem acabara aceitando a sugestão de marcar o encontro havia sido sua, claro que havia sido coagido por Yohji e influenciado por Ken tão logo o moreno ficou a par da conversa através do namorado.

Entretanto agora olhando para a sua companhia do outro lado da mesa, se perguntava o que poderia dizer ou fazer para tornar o clima silencioso em algo mais intimo, ou pelo menos mais natural. Isso sem que corasse cada vez que os olhos ametistas mergulhassem nos seus.

Aya desviou os olhos do menu mergulhando na íris azulada novamente, fazendo que um suave rubor começasse a tingir o rosto pálido de seu acompanhante. Omi exercia um incompreensível fascínio sobre si, tanto que quando Omi o abordou na saída da festa na noite anterior aceitara o convite para sair com o mesmo.

0.0.0000.0..00.0....00.00...0..0

Já passava das dez da noite, quando Aya decidiu que já era hora de irem. Com algum esforço conseguiu tirar sua irmã de uma das máquinas que ela havia literalmente tomado posse por quase duas horas. Não conseguia entender como alguém conseguia permanecer tanto tempo na frente de uma tela, jogando ou conversando com pessoas que talvez nunca viessem a conhecer pessoalmente.

Ambos se encaminharam para a saída, quando sua irmã o deixou correndo para fora, atrás de uma amiga que passava. Aya balançou a cabeça antes que pudesse detê-la e se aproximou do balcão para efetuar o pagamento, dando de cara com Omi que havia tomado o lugar de um dos funcionários no caixa, tão logo retornou da escapadela com Yohji.

Omi sorriu timidamente e tentava em vão não tremer, enquanto verificava o valor a ser cobrado. Respirou fundo tentando agir como um proprietário interessado no bem estar de seus clientes, tentando fazer sua voz sair de maneira clara e audível, o que não estava sendo fácil devido ao seu estado de tensão.

- Espero que tenham se divertido.

- Minha irmã certamente se divertiu. Mais uma vez obrigado pelo convite.

- Sua irmã?!!!!

- Sim.

Aya concordou suavemente com a cabeça o que fez arrepios percorrerem o corpo de Omi diante da voz do ruivo. Aya sempre lhe causava esse tipo de efeito, havia sido assim desde a primeira vez que falara com o ruivo, quando o mesmo o convidou para um café. Omi respirou fundo entregando o troco e a nota fiscal, procurando reunir coragem para convidar o outro para sair.

- Aya....você....aceitaria jantar comigo amanhã.

Omi corou intensamente sentindo-se completamente nu, na frente do ruivo que o encarava surpreso. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior brincando nervosamente com a caneta em sua mão, aguardando uma resposta. Ken que estava de costas para o balcão cruzou os dedos, torcendo que o ruivo aceitasse ou então ele teria um loiro choroso para consolar pelos próximos dias. Segundos pareceram-lhe uma eternidade e ele estava prestes a virar-se e encarar o ruivo exigindo uma resposta, afinal o quão difícil era dizer sim ou não.

- Adoraria Omi.

Omi sorriu soltando o ar que havia prendido inconscientemente enquanto aguardava uma resposta. Aya meneou a cabeça se encaminhando para a saída, voltando-se apenas para dizer que o pegaria na noite seguinte.

- Eu o pego aqui amanhã por volta das oito da noite.

- Estarei esperando.

Omi teve que se segurar no balcão devido à tremedeira que se apossou de seu corpo repentinamente. Braços o seguraram pelos ombros e olhou para Ken que lhe sorria. Ele suspirou fortemente procurando se acalmar, o pior já havia passado, faltava agora apenas encontra-lo na noite seguinte e não deixar que a timidez o impedisse de voltar a conhecer melhor o ruivo.

0.0.0000.0..00.0..._Flashback.0..0.00.0...0..00.0.

Aya sorveu um pouco mais de vinho, enquanto sua mente divagava sobre os atuais fatos. Ele e Omi não haviam tido a chance de se conhecerem muito bem, haviam saído apenas duas a três vezes.

A primeira vez que o vira foi na livraria no centro comercial, ele havia ido buscar um livro para sua irmã, em quando aguardava seus olhos passearam pelo lugar, detendo-se na figura próxima a janela. O loiro estava entretido com um livro, o que lhe permitiu observá-lo sem discrição. O sol da manhã entrava pela janela juntamente com uma suave brisa, banhando-o com seu brilho, fazendo os fios loiros e curtos balançarem suavemente tornando-o ainda mais atraente.

A segunda fora na Escola Kakashi onde dava aulas de Taekendo, num espaço gentilmente cedido pela escola. Era um programa piloto desenvolvido pelo diretor da instituição, que cobrava uma taxa simbólica dos alunos para receberem aulas de vários estilos diferentes de luta.

Uma forma de manter os jovens longe de problemas. O que de certa forma estava dando bons resultados. Suas aulas costumavam ser dadas as segundas, quartas e sextas, na parte da manhã, quando não dava aulas no dojo da família. Mas tivera que mudar o horário e os dias das aulas na escola, porque seu pai havia decidido abrir uma nova turma o qual era responsável, exatamente no mesmo horário.

Foi exatamente por isso que voltara a ver o loiro, que coincidentemente dava aulas gratuitas de informática para jovens e idosos na mesma escola, todas as terças e quintas na parte da tarde. A beleza suave do loiro o cativara e por diversas vezes perdera-se em pensamentos antes de conseguir criar coragem para convidar o outro para conversar, uma semana depois que o vira pela primeira vez a alguns meses atrás.

- Aya..

- Omi...

Ambos sorriram ao falar o nome um do outro ao mesmo tempo. Aya inclinou a cabeça dando a Omi chance de falar primeiro. Havia varias coisas que Omi queria dizer, mas uma dúvida martelava em sua cabeça desde que ele e Aya haviam se separado, sabia que não era um assunto a ser tratado assim, mas não sabia se teria outra chance. Como Yohji havia dito por algumas coisas é necessário lutar.

- Eu queria saber porque você terminou comigo. Não era como se estivéssemos...namorando....mas eu achei que...você...que nós...

Omi corou diante do havia dito, apesar de seus olhos não terem se desviado dos de Aya. O ruivo tomou a mão do loiro por sobre a mesa, não se importando com o fato de estarem num lugar publico ou do que poderiam pensar. Omi sentiu sua face esquentar diante da caricia suave da mão de Aya sobre a sua. Ele olhou para as mãos unidas e depois para o ruivo que sorriu suavemente antes de soltar-lhe a mão, fazendo-o sentir-se solitário de repente.

- Eu venho de uma família tradicional. Relacionamentos do nosso tipo não são vistos com bons olhos. Ainda mais quando se é o sucessor da família.

- Entendo.

Aya ficou calado durante alguns segundos, tentando ordenar seus pensamentos e explicar a Omi o que realmente houve. O que não era muito difícil na verdade. Omi voltou sua mente ao que Aya dizia, ciente de que não estava sendo fácil para o ruivo confessar o que houve.

- Nós temos um dojo, que vem passando de geração a geração. Meu avô sucedeu ao pai dele, e meu pai do dele, assim como eu o farei um dia. Da mesma forma que meu filho ira me suceder.

Omi abaixou a cabeça ciente agora do motivo de Aya ter se afastado. Podia entender isso, mesmo que não quisesse aceitar. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, se é que havia algo a ser dito. Tudo lhe parecia estranhamente obscuro agora que sabia os motivos de Aya, embora isso não lhe causasse menos sofrimento.

Aya abaixou a cabeça imaginando como Omi se sentia. Conhecia o passado do loiro, tudo o que o outro havia passado na vida, até tornar-se o que era hoje. Bem diferente dele, que vivia sua vida regida pelos seus antepassados. Não o tipo de vida que gostaria de levar.

- Eu...não sei o que dizer.

Aya voltou a segurar a mão de Omi, após ouvi-lo falar tão tristemente. Seu coração batia contra seu peito e tudo que ele desejava era que esse momento, o fato de ter Omi a sua frente, sentir-lhe o calor da mão e a suavidade da pele, jamais se apagasse. Entretanto para isso ele deveria ter a coragem de assumir perante sua família que amava o loiro. Sendo assim havia apenas uma coisa a se fazer se quisesse tomar as rédeas de sua vida em suas mãos. Em soltar a mão do loiro, Aya ergueu-se da cadeira, contornando a mesa parando ao lado de de Omi, que o olhou confuso.

- O...que?

- Eu quero que comecemos de novo.

- Aya.

- Esse tempo que ficamos separados, me fez perceber que não me importo com tradições ou qualquer outra coisa que não seja você Omi.

Os olhos de Omi brilharam diante das palavras do ruivo, ele sorriu apertando a mão do ruivo e levantando-se. Sentiu o outro abraçar-lhe a cintura de maneira possessiva e corou diante dos olhares lançados aos dois. Aya olhou ao redor, fazendo com que muitos desviassem o olhar. Ele aconchegou o corpo de Omi junto a si dando-lhe a segurança de que a partir daquele momento, eles não voltariam a se separar, não importava o que acontecesse ou quem fosse contra eles. Estava disposto a enfrentar a todos por amor.

Owari

Linda espero que a fic tenha ficado boa. Mim gostaria de ter escrito algo mais quente condizente aos dois, mas ando numa maré de desanimo total.

Mesmo assim adorei participar.

Feliz Natal pra você linda.


End file.
